The present invention relates to a terminal connector structure for cable television, and more particularly to a terminal connector capable of effectively isolating interference by various kinds of free waves so as to enhance transmission quality of cable television.
FIG. 1--1 is a sectional view of a conventional terminal connector for cable television signal, which is composed of a housing C, contact plate A and insulative tubes B1, B2 fitted in the housing C. The housing C is formed with a central passage C1. An engaging flange C2 is formed on inner edge of one end of the housing C. The insulative tubes B1, B2 and the contact plate A are inserted into the housing C from the other end thereof. Thereafter, the housing C is twice processed by riveting so as to rivet the thin wall C3. Accordingly, the top end of the insulative tube B1 abuts against the engaging flange C2 of the housing C and the contact plate A is fitted in the other insulative tube B2 and located therein. Also, the inclined thin wall C3 of the housing C is inward riveted to define an insertion socket at the center of the terminal connector.
In the riveting processing of the thin wall C3 of the terminal connector, the arch edge thereof tends to be unplane. Referring to FIGS. 1-2, in an enlarged state, it can be seen that the riveted arch edge of the thin wall C3 is unplane and toothed. Therefore, after the arch edge is screwed with the inner wall D of the terminal nut, fine gap E will be formed on the contacting wall. Accordingly, the transmission cable is subject to interference by external free waves a through the gap E.
In order to eliminate the above problem, an improved terminal connector has been developed as shown in FIG. 2. Such terminal connector is also formed by a housing 3, a contact plate 1 and insulative tubes 2. Such terminal connector is most different from the above conventional one in that the housing 3 is disposed with a cap member 4 formed with a through hole. After the insulative tubes 2 and the contact plate 1 are fitted into the housing 3, the cap member 4 is plugged into the end of the housing instead of the riveting of the thin wall C3. However, after the cap member 4 is plugged into the housing 3, a height drop will exist between the housing and the cap member. In the case that the cap member 4' is not totally plugged in as shown by the phantom line, the cap member needs to be further pressed into the housing. Moreover, it often takes place that the cap member is not planely plugged into the housing and a gap will still exist between the cap member and the housing. Therefore, the external free waves a will still intrude through the gap to cause interference. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a terminal connector which has plane connecting faces at the end for isolating interference by various kinds of free waves.